Facing This Past
by Artemis the Rebel
Summary: In this short story, Ahsoka Tano decides that she must go after the Sith Lord she sensed during the attack on the rebel fleet and sets out with the faithful Captain Rex at her side. Will she accept who he really is, what he has done, and what he is now - and be able to let go of what they used to be? My best guess on what will happen in the show when Ahsoka and Vader finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

1

 _There are questions,_ Ahsoka Tano had told the _Ghost_ crew. _Questions that need to be answered._

What she had sensed during the Sith Lord's attack on the rebel fleet... a mind corrupted by the Dark Side... a mind that was horribly familiar, and yet so drastically different than it had once been.

Ahsoka knew, deep within herself, that Sith Lord's true identity.

 _No. I_ don't _know,_ she thought suddenly, desperately, for the millionth time. _I don't know who he is. But the time has come for me to find out._

The tall Togruta woman walked briskly through the command ship's docking bay. A starfighter awaited her there - as did an old friend.

He was garbed from head to toe in his armor, even his helmet placed upon his head. He held his hand in a salute as she approached.

Ahsoka paused, feeling a pang of nostalgia, gratitude, and love at the sight of him standing there.

But she had to decline him.

"Rex," she said softly, her voice cracking. This would truly be the last time she ever saw her dear friend. "You can't go with me."

"Sure I can," Rex scoffed, patting the blaster at his side. "Wherever you're going, sir, I'm going too. We'll fight together to the end."

Tears gathered at the corners of Ahsoka's bright blue eyes. "I'm going somewhere you cannot follow."

Rex folded his arms. "No such place, sir. I've been on almost every planet in the galaxy, and so long as Ahsoka Tano is at my side, then there's nowhere else I wouldn't go."

The tears trickled down the sides of Ahsoka's face. "I'm going to search for a Sith Lord, Rex," she whispered. "And I won't be coming back."

Rex was silent and still for a long time.

Ahsoka approached the starfighter. Just as she was beginning to climb inside, however, Rex caught her shoulder.

Ahsoka stopped and looked down at him.

Rex pulled off his helmet with his free hand and stared back up at her, his dark eyes full of emotion.

"Sir," he told her, his voice firm despite its softness, "when I mean nowhere, I mean _nowhere."_

Fresh tears spilled heavily over Ahsoka's cheekbones. She gripped Rex's hand tightly.

"If you are certain, Rex," she murmured, "then to nowhere it is."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The starfighter soared out of the docking bay and into space, then immediately launched into hyperspace.

Ahsoka turned in the pilot's swivel chair to face Rex, who sat in the copilot's seat.

"So, just how are you going to find this guy?" he queried, spinning around in the chair. "With the Force, I presume?"

"No," Ahsoka said simply. _"He_ is going to find _me."_

"..What?"

:::

Ahsoka's starfighter emerged from hyperspace and descended towards a barren hunk of rock. It already looked like a wasteland to Rex, and it definitely wasn't large enough to be considered a planet. Even calling it a moon would be considered a stretch.

"What is this place?" he asked Ahsoka, glancing at her.

Ahsoka brought the ship in for a landing. "Merely an asteroid. Don't worry, there aren't any space worms."

Rex wrinkled his nose. _"Good,"_ he said, leaning back and folding his arms. "I _hate_ space worms."

Ahsoka looked mildly surprised. "You do?"

Rex waved a hand. "I advise you not to ask, sir. Let's just say I've had a lot of unfortunate run-ins with quite a few horrid things since the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka managed a genuine chuckle at that.

She settled the starfighter down on the lifeless ground, then put on a gas mask and exited the ship. Captain Rex donned his helmet and pulled his blaster from its holster before silently following Ahsoka as she walked onward.

After a few more yards, Ahsoka calmly sat down, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Rex quietly stood sentry as Ahsoka closed her eyes and began her patient wait.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The hours stretched on. Still nothing. Rex and Ahsoka continued to wait..and wait..and wait. Neither spoke a word.

And then came the TIE fighter.

Rex jumped into a battle position, cocking his blaster as the TIE Advanced Prototype swooped down from the sky. Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked up, unblinking, then slowly stood.

It was him. She could sense it.

The TIE did not fire. Instead, it descended to gently alight on the flat stone ground.

Rex and Ahsoka tensed, staring.

The TIE's hatch hissed open, causing both of the old companions to flinch.

No one emerged from the TIE. The seconds crawled by, stretching until they felt like hours.

Then a black figure leapt out of the small attack vessel to land with powerful ease on the rock.

Instantly, a wave washed over Ahsoka: anger, hatred, anguish. The cold. The Dark Side.

She stumbled. Rex seized her arm.

The Sith Lord stared at them blankly through his faceless ebony mask. He made no move. Neither did Ahsoka or Rex. Rex's blaster was still pointed at the dark master, the muzzle shaking.

Finally, he spoke.

"We cross paths once more at last."

His voice chilled the core of Ahsoka's soul.

The rebels continued to be silent as the Sith Lord slowly began to approach them. "I believed that you had died in Order 66, Ahsoka Tano."

"The order where all of the Jedi were murdered!" Ahsoka suddenly shrieked out. Darth Vader stopped.

Ahsoka stepped forward, her blue eyes wide with rage and brimming with tears. "Because of _you!_ _How could you, Anakin?!"_

The world came crashing down around Ahsoka as she finally acknowledged: this was what her master had become. This was him. And it wasn't, and never would be, ever again.

As though from deep beneath the surface of an ocean, Ahsoka heard Rex choke out a gasp.

"G-General- General Skywalker?!"

Rex stared at Darth Vader from beneath his helmet. No. No, this couldn't be - couldn't be what had become of Anakin. It couldn't be true. Anakin was an honorable, noble general. Rex had contentedly served under the good Jedi for so long - this - he - he could never possibly become... _this!.._

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me," Darth Vader growled, resuming his gradual advance. "The man you speak of is dead."

Rex fired his blaster before Ahsoka could even comprehend what was happening. The shot wildly missed Darth Vader. Rex's weapon was trembling too badly for him to shoot anything at all, and he was too shaken even to aim.

Darth Vader made no comment. He simply came closer. And closer. And closer, his eyeless mask staring into his former Padawan's soul.

 _I believed in you,_ both rebels thought brokenly.

Ahsoka slowly closed her eyes.

 _This is how it has to end._

Her hands drifted to the two lightsabers at her belt. She gripped them tightly and slid them free. As her eyes opened, the blazing white blades cascaded free.

Her gaze was fixed on Vader, and it was harder than durasteel.

"So is Snips," she said coldly, then bolted forward.

Darth Vader abruptly jerked his hand forward and sent Ahsoka flying with the Force. Ahsoka shrieked, then hit the stone, her lightsabers sliding free of her hands and switching off as she passed out.

Rex stared back at her in horror. "Ahsoka!" he yelled, then whirled to face Vader. "You're right. You aren't General Skywalker anymore... if you ever were!"

Darth Vader silently gazed at him. Then he reached out his hand again, this time towards the old clone. Rex's eyes widened as his blaster was yanked out of his hands. Vader caught it seamlessly in his.

The Sith Lord regarded it for a moment. "You served me well, Captain," he said emotionlessly. Then, before Rex could speak another word, Vader raised Rex's blaster and shot him.

Ahsoka groggily lifted her head just in time to witness Captain Rex fall.

"NO!" the Togruta screamed. She leapt to her feet and broke into a sprint, then collapsed by Rex's side. Ahsoka shook him desperately. "Rex! Rex!"

Rex stirred vaguely. Ahsoka gently pulled off his helmet, tears streaming down her face.

The clone gazed up at her through half-closed dark eyes and managed a tiny smile.

"I-It was an honor.. to fight... beside you.. sir," he told her hoarsely, then, with the very last of his strength, struggled to raise one hand in a weak and shaky salute.

Then his hand fell and moved no more.

"Rex," Ahsoka whispered, then briefly leaned her forehead into his, squeezing her eyes shut.

Darth Vader regarded her quietly. "You can feel it," he said in a low voice. "Your anger.. your hatred. Embrace them, Ahsoka. Become my apprentice. _Join_ me... join the Dark Side."

Ahsoka drew in a long, shuddering breath.

She lifted her head, opened her eyes, and slowly stood.

Her face was deadly calm.

She opened her hands, and her lightsabers leapt to them, the white blades springing out once more and illuminating the darkness around here.

"I will _never_ join you," Ahsoka Tano shouted. "You are NOT my master. And I am no longer a Padawan!"

She lunged at him.

 **AGHHHH I'M SO UPSET I'M SO SORRY -sobs and hides under a rock- nu... why... did I... have to... do that...?!**


End file.
